Tedious Everyday Tales Colorful Bleach
is a series of full-color, two-page chapters that were published in Shueisha's V Jump monthly magazine for a period of two years starting circa summer 2005 and ending sometime in 2007. The series was discontinued by Tite Kubo, due to time pressure with promises of continued production should circumstances change. Colorful Bleach has been collected in a tankōbon volume titled . This was published around July 2007, with the advertising for it appearing in Bleach manga chapter 285.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, page 1 While not officially a Colorful Bleach chapter, a two-page Colorful Bleach-like story with similar art style appeared in Bleach manga chapter 337.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 1-3 These chapters generally concerned the daily lives of the Gotei 13 Shinigami, but a few did feature non-Gotei 13 characters such as Ganju Shiba and the Kurosaki family. The stories were unrelated to the main plot of the manga, but in terms of the main manga plot, the events depicted in the Colorful Bleach took place largely after Aizen's betrayal was revealed. In at least two separate chapters, Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori's mental state after the betrayal of their respective captains formed part of the chapter. The Colorful Bleach chapters often incorporated such things as the Jump Fiesta and Bleach video games. The Shinigami Women's Association and its members are featured heavily in the chapters. Many of the Colorful Bleach stories have been animated as end of episodes, as gags in the anime. Story Arcs While many of the Colorful Bleach chapters were self contained, it did feature stories that spanned multiple chapters to become something of an arc. There were four such arcs. The first concerned the creation of a game about the Gotei 13 that spanned two chapters and featured ideas for a video game as put forward by each of the squads. The second arc involved attempts by the Shinigami Women's Association to raise funds by creating trading cards based on the captains and vice-captains of the Gotei 13. This arc went for seven chapters. The third arc also went for seven chapters and involved the Shinigami Women's Association-led drive to have Gotei 13 stalls at the Jump Fiesta, because Nanao Ise wanted to make the living world youngsters spiritual slaves of the Gotei 13. The last arc spanned for two chapters, which were also the last chapters in the series, and involved the Shinigami Men's Association attempts to design a manly cellphone for the benefit of the modern male Shinigami. This was also chronologically the first time the Shinigami Men's Association was introduced. The Game Arc Part 1 Yamamoto decides to have each captain of the Gotei 13 to think of and idea for a video game. 11th Division: Zaraki decides on a game where the goal is to slice up everything. When Ikkaku asks how to beat it, he responds with once you have nothing left to cut, it's game over. Ikkaku states that actually means game clear, and then yells at Yachiru to stop running around, which she was doing the entire time. 12th Division: Mayuri decides on a game where the player performs experiments and dissections on everything from people to bugs. He then states when there's nothing left to dissect, it's game over. Nemu agrees on this, while Ikkaku and Kenpachi state their games are no different from each other while looking though their window. 8th Division: Shunsui thinks of a game where all the women of Soul Society confess their love to him. Nanao asks what happens after that. He replies that it's something he can't really say, causing Nanao to reply that the game won't work if it's something that can't be said in Public. 6th Division: Byakuya decides on a game where the player has infinite wealth and goes around buying everything. Renji asks if that's supposed to be fun. Byakuya replies that's realistic and the game lacks fun as a result. After going over the ideas. Yamamoto throws them away. None of them were any good. Part 2 Yamamoto decides to try again on the game idea, and asks for the captains to not embarrass him again. 4th Division: Unohana thinks of a game where the player treats patients. Isane replies that if there are people who thrash or refuse treatment, the game will be harder. Unohana remarks that she won't cure those kind of people. 7th Division: Komamura decides on a game where the player raises a cat. This shocks Iba a little, stating that it was a little unexpected. 2nd Division: Soifon is about to say a game with her and Yoruichi. Marechiyo Ōmaeda replies that he asks for her to think of something unrelated to Yoruichi. She gets mad at him. He replies that she's the only one who would play that kind of game. 10th Division: Hitsugaya states that the game idea thing is childish, and lets Matsumoto decide on a game. She says a game where the player makes a girl more erotic and big busted. She tries to submit it under Hitsugya's name, only for him to remark that he'll think of an idea. Yamamoto, again not pleased with the submissions, burns them with Ryūjin Jakka. The Gotei 13 Trading Cards Arc Part 1 The Shinigami Women's Association is in a money crisis (because of the President's splurging). So the Vice-president Ise Nanao decided to make Trading Cards to sell. And so everyone have to go take pictures of objects or people that could be used on a card. The more successful the person the better. After everyone has left, Nanao look back for the President but Yachiru's gone, then she freaks out because when Yachiru get involed then it never turns out good and rush out to find Yachiru. Part 2 The location is at the Kuchiki resident. Byakuya was writing calligraphy and suddenly Nemu and Isane show up from the floor. Nemu say "butter" and take a picture and Isane told her to say "cheese". They took more pictures and Nemu keeps saying "butter" when Isane tries to correct her. Then they run away. Byakuya told the guards to capture them and the guards did. Then Byakuya tells them that he doesn't know what this is about, but they guaranteed their defeat when they chose him as target, and told the guards to arrest them. So Nemu and Isane mission was failed. Part 3 Soifon and Kiyone go together and Soifon, while running on the trees, asked if Kiyone just wants to take picture of Ukitake. She tells Kiyone that she doesn't have to pretend, she already knew. Then Soifon said she has a plan and ask Kiyone to lend her Kiyone's car. Kiyone said she would lend it but Soifon has to come back to the ground. Then they come to Ukitake's house. He was cutting the plants at that time, and Soifon throws kunai at him to stick him the the tree. And thyen Kiyone show up with a camera and Soifon start cutting Ukitake's upper-clothes with Suzumebachi, Kiyone apologize and start taking pictures. Then they left Ukitake shirt-less there and go back while Kiyone keep thanking Soifon. Their mission was success. Part 4 Because he got left there like that, Ukitake catch a cold and keep sneezing, but finally the sneeze stops. Then Yoruichi came to ask Ukitake to make Hot Cake for her but when she sees Ukitake like that, she left immediately. Then she came back and free Ukitake and Ukitake warned her that Soifon and Kiyone may target her next. Yoruichi smiles and Soifon sneezes at Kiyone's face while they are planning how to take picture of Yoruichi. Part 5 Soifon and Kiyone planning on capture Yoruichi. Kiyone was worry because she doesn't how Yoruichi looks like. Then Soifon describes her look to Kiyone. Soifon said that she has "long legs and arms with huge muscles, long black hair and eyes the color of the shining sun, a body cover in black fur and long whisker that point to the sky, move at a surprising speed, likes the top of trees and the space between houses". Kiyone imagines it as a monster and think it's impossible to trap her, but then she tries to calm herself by thinking it's not a monster so there must be a way to catch it. But then Soifon tells Kiyone that if she touch Yoruichi's "tail", she'll beat her up, so pay good attention to the tail, or she'll die. With that, Kiyone assure that Yoruichi was a monster and completely freak out. Part 6 Soifon and Kiyone finally found Yoruichi when she was taking a bath at a waterfall. Kiyone was glad that she doesn't look like a monster. So Soifon and Kiyone do as they planned. Kiyone first go to Yoruichi and ask her for an autograph. So when Yoruichi is off-guard then Soifon will take a picture of her. Yoruichi said ok and take the pen, she plug out the cap of the pen with a huge force and it shots right at Soifon. Soifon fell down from the tree, Yoruichi apologize and said she didn't know Soifon was there. Then she tells Soifon she was born 1000 too early to trap her and jump at Soifon. So this time thier mission was a fail. Part 1 The Shinigami Women's Association is in a money crisis (because of the President's splurging). So the Vice-president Ise Nanao decided to make Trading Cards to sell. And so everyone have to go take pictures of objects or people that could be used on a card. The more successful the person the better. After everyone has left, Nanao look back for the President but Yachiru's gone, then she freaks out because when Yachiru get involed then it never turns out good and rush out to find Yachiru. Part 2 The location is at the Kuchiki resident. Byakuya was writing calligraphy and suddenly Nemu and Isane show up from the floor. Nemu say "butter" and take a picture and Isane told her to say "cheese". They took more pictures and Nemu keeps saying "butter" when Isane tries to correct her. Then they run away. Byakuya told the guards to capture them and the guards did. Then Byakuya tells them that he doesn't know what this is about, but they guaranteed their defeat when they chose him as target, and told the guards to arrest them. So Nemu and Isane mission was failed. Part 3 Soifon and Kiyone go together and Soifon, while running on the trees, asked if Kiyone just wants to take picture of Ukitake. She tells Kiyone that she doesn't have to pretend, she already knew. Then Soifon said she has a plan and ask Kiyone to lend her Kiyone's car. Kiyone said she would lend it but Soifon has to come back to the ground. Then they come to Ukitake's house. He was cutting the plants at that time, and Soifon throws kunai at him to stick him the the tree. And thyen Kiyone show up with a camera and Soifon start cutting Ukitake's upper-clothes with Suzumebachi, Kiyone apologize and start taking pictures. Then they left Ukitake shirt-less there and go back while Kiyone keep thanking Soifon. Their mission was success. Part 4 Because he got left there like that, Ukitake catch a cold and keep sneezing, but finally the sneeze stops. Then Yoruichi came to ask Ukitake to make Hot Cake for her but when she sees Ukitake like that, she left immediately. Then she came back and free Ukitake and Ukitake warned her that Soifon and Kiyone may target her next. Yoruichi smiles and Soifon sneezes at Kiyone's face while they are planning how to take picture of Yoruichi. Part 5 Soifon and Kiyone planning on capture Yoruichi. Kiyone was worry because she doesn't how Yoruichi looks like. Then Soifon describes her look to Kiyone. Soifon said that she has "long legs and arms with huge muscles, long black hair and eyes the color of the shining sun, a body cover in black fur and long whisker that point to the sky, move at a surprising speed, likes the top of trees and the space between houses". Kiyone imagines it as a monster and think it's impossible to trap her, but then she tries to calm herself by thinking it's not a monster so there must be a way to catch it. But then Soifon tells Kiyone that if she touch Yoruichi's "tail", she'll beat her up, so pay good attention to the tail, or she'll die. With that, Kiyone assure that Yoruichi was a monster and completely freak out. Part 6 Soifon and Kiyone finally found Yoruichi when she was taking a bath at a waterfall. Kiyone was glad that she doesn't look like a monster. So Soifon and Kiyone do as they planned. Kiyone first go to Yoruichi and ask her for an autograph. So when Yoruichi is off-guard then Soifon will take a picture of her. Yoruichi said ok and take the pen, she plug out the cap of the pen with a huge force and it shots right at Soifon. Soifon fell down from the tree, Yoruichi apologize and said she didn't know Soifon was there. Then she tells Soifon she was born 1000 too early to trap her and jump at Soifon. So this time thier mission was a fail. Shinigami Prepare For The Festival! Arc Nanao Ise decides to have each of the Gotei 13 set up stalls at the JUMP festival going on in the living world. The Shinigami Women's Association has each of the 13 divisions think of a food product to sell. *1st Division Product: Tea Yamamoto decides on tea. Nanao responds that 1st Division isn't participating because his idea won't make any money. *2nd Division Product: Cat-shaped Candy Soifon decides on cat-shaped candy, thinking of Yoruichi. Ōmaeda sighs and reminds her that Yoruichi isn't related to 2nd division. Soifon comically stabs him in the face with a kunai knife, as she responds that they'll put his wasted precious stones in the candy instead. *3rd Division Product: Bread buns shaped like a fox Matsumoto informs Izuru of the situation. He is reluctant to participate since 90% of 3rd Division still likes Gin Ichimaru, and he isn't as popular. He decides on something that looks like Gin, buns shaped like a fox (which is a reference that Gin's face looks like that of a fox). *4th Division Product: Nutritious soup Unohana puts soup as their entry, and tells them that it will also be part of the Gotei 13's permanent menu. Nanao, Hanataro, and Matsumoto agree out of fear. The soup also comes with a free chocolate medical tablet. *5th Division Product: Cookies shaped like Aizen's Glasses Momo makes cookies fresh from the oven. The other female shinigami try to hide the fact that they look like the glasses Aizen used to wear, and cover Nemu's mouth when she tries to point it out. Yachiru then crushes one of the cookies and says "I will stand in Heaven!", which parodies the scene when Aizen left for Hueco Mundo. This causes Momo to faint. An ad then says the cookies should be crushed before eaten, further parodying that scene. *6th Division Product: Seaweed Ambassador shaped taiyaki Renji and Rikichi decide on taiyaki. They conclude that it's too simple and need to change the shape. Byakuya, who was spying on them through the window, comments he doesn't like the shape either. He decides to make the taiyaki shaped like The Seaweed Ambassador. *7th Division Product: Pork Ribs Iba comments that 7th Division decided to use Komamura's face as the trademark on their product's packaging, but due to Iba's drawing skills, Komamura's face ends up looking like a cute cartoony wolf. He goes to Komamura for help, who recommends adding "woof" next to the drawing of his face (much to Iba's chargin). *8th Division Product: Chirashi Sushi + drinks Kyoraku comes up with the idea of a two compartment container with the top compartment containing chirashi sushi and while the bottom compartment will contain drinks. Nanao is surprised that for once Kyoraku is performing his role as a captain. Kyoraku replies that if he doesn't perform is duties seriously he will not gain popularity. Nanao quickly changes the subject to what drink to include in the container but Yamamoto interrupts and revives the idea of tea and offers to combine his idea with those of the 8th division. Nanao firmly says no and tells Yamamoto to go away. *9th Division Product: Onigiri Hisagi is exceedingly excited about the stalls and boasts to Nanao that cooking is his special skill. Nanao cides him for using such strong terms and wants to see him make some Onigiri first. Hisagi proudly presents her some Onigiri in a diamond shape box bearing the 9th Division insignia. However, Nanao is disspointed by their ordinary appearance and says that she expected Hisagi to add a sense of style to it. Hisagi is brought down by the remark as Nanao tells him to add a "69" to the Onigiri as a temporary measure. *10th Division Product: Sorbet Matsumoto comes-up with the idea of a Sorbet as she says Hitsugaya's only talent is the creation of ice. Hitsugaya is not enthusiastic but Matsumoto presses on heedless of Hitsugaya's input and come up with different colours and thus flavours to represent different members of the Gotei 13. Hitsugaya is green and so Honey Dew. Matsumoto is purple and so Grape sorbet. Ichigo is strawberry and gets the colour red, while Renji gets peach and the colour orange, leading Hitsugaya to comment that Ichigo and Renji would switch colours. Matsumoto ignores him and declares Soifon to be honey lemon and get the colour yellow, Ukitake get's jam flavour and green colour while Byakuya get's the colour white and the flavour blackberry. At this point Hitsugaya leaves telling Matsumoto to inform him when she has decided on everything. *11th Division Product: Barbecued balls Yachiru comes-up with the idea of barbecued balls and of displaying them by sticking them on Kenpachi's bells. This disgusts Yumichka and Ikkaku and Ikkaku protests that they won't sell any like that. To this Yachiru retorts that they will then display them on Ikkaku's shiny bald head, causing Ikkaku to back peddle. *12th Division Product: Apple flavoured poisonous candy The two Kurotsuchi come-up with the idea of selling a highly dangerous apple-flavoured poisonous candy. They goal being to eliminate all squads who join in the festival. However, Akon with the help of Hiyosu plan on aborting their application as if customers die, money will be taken from their budget... again. *13th Division Product: Gotei 13 Group Gathering Cotton candy Ukitake suggests taking a picture of all of them and putting it on the package. Sentaro and Kiyone are very excited and they go to fetch Rukia but as they are doing this, Ukitake comments that he'll go get the 'others' - confusing Sentaro and Kiyone. Turns out that Ukitake wanted to take a photo of the entire Gotei 13. As Ukitake is taking the picture, he asks which product the group thinks they should sell to which Yachiru replies cotton candy. Ukitake readily agrees and asks why Sentaro and Kiyone are not joining in, as the latter two think how cotton candy has nothing to do with the 13th Division. The Shinigami Men's Association Arc Part 1 After calling a meeting in the Gents toilet, Tetsuzaemon Iba - the Association President tells his Vice-President Yasochika Iemura to introduce the agenda. Iemura explains that the agenda is to design a manly "enchanted communication gadget" for the modern male Shinigami. Iemura is scolded by Iba for using a weird Hiroshima dialect and for not simply saying cell phone. The following cell phone designs are then presented. Shuhei Hisagi: He propose an idea of a blue cellphone with a twisted towel headband on it. The idea got rejected as too old fashioned and Iba further scolded him for also using a weird Hiroshima dialect. Marechiyo Ōmaeda: He proposed an idea of cellphone with a golden and jewelled dragon accessories . The idea got rejected as too expensive and he was further scolded for promoting his families wealth. Part 2 Izuru Kira: He suggested a of fox-shaped, silver slide model phone. The phone is clearly based on Gin Ichimaru and even sports a three on the back akin to Gin's haori. Therefore Iba rejects the design and further scolds Kira for putting so much of his captain in it. Harunobu Ogidō: His design was unremarkable but he claimed that it had the manly function that counted, the ability to dial your superiors number in anonymous mode so that you can tell them off. Harunobu claims that he already has Iemura's number setup like that. Iba claims that Harunobu's design idea scares him and rejects the design. Jushiro Ukitake: He suggests a design of a green, clamshell-type phone with a huge red button on the upper side and a weird thin part on the lower side. Ukitake said he wanted to retreat a little from the word man but he is rejected because Tetsuzaemon wants a very manly-themed phone and Iba also claims that Ukitake scares him. Shuhei Hisagi: He submitted a second phone design after chastising everybody that the they are not understanding the significant of the word "man". His suggestion this time is a blue cell phone wearing a red fundoshi. This simply angers Iba who tells Hisagi off. Frustrated Iba unveils his design for a manly phone, although it is never seen the others agree that it is the best. However, at this point Akon walks in and informs the association that the Shinigami Women's Association have cut the budget for their cellphone design, shocking the others. References Category:Omake Category:Bleach